¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?
by hooliedanisars
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Un paseo matutino con su protegida terminará en algo no tan esperado para él, y difícilmente lo afrontará por tercera y última vez. ¿Él decidirá dejar su orgullo de lado por permanecer con ella? Mi primer one-shot en ffn, pésimo summary. ¡Besukisus!
**¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?**

Un día normal en una aldea cualquiera.

Los hombres se encontraban arando la tierra para comenzar a sembrar las semillas, que luego serían sus grandes y abundantes cultivos de otoño.

Las mujeres, por otro lado, lavaban las prendas correspondientes a ellas, sus maridos e hijos, con una paz imperturbable, con los ecos de las risas de los infantes de fondo que jugaban a "kagome kagome"; lo que provocaba una risita en la sacerdotisa homónima.

El grito ensordecedor de una joven alertó a los demás, que levantaron sus precarias herramientas en alto para prepararse a lo que venía.

–¡Youkai!

Había gritado la mujer, pero al verlo, tiraron sus armas. No por confianza de que era un oponente débil y/o inofensivo, sino por respeto. Era el demonio más poderoso y temido del antiguo Japón, y no querían interponerse en su camino; después de todo, la jovencita que tenía la mano más preciada de la aldea era su protegida.

Pero achicaron los ojos para observar mejor y luego los abrieron a más no poder cuando la vieron en los brazos del mononoke blanco. El costoso y elaborado kimono rosa, uno de los tantos regalos del demonio, estaba macabramente adornado con grandes manchas de sangre y de él se podían apreciar jirones de telas colgando de este cual telaraña. Estaba corroído, el atacante seguramente poseía garras afiladas con veneno, similares a las del daiyoukai.

¿Por qué no sospecharon que hubiera sido él? Simple, la amaba.

No era ningún secreto. Él mismo apartaba a los pretendientes de su amada, la cortejaba con regalos que ella confundía y pensaba que eran por simple amistad. Más de una vez la, cada vez más, anciana Kaede se había llevado la mano a la cabeza por lo despistada que era, incluso le mandaba indirectas todo el tiempo.

Pero no había caso, parecía que nunca estarían juntos, ella era muy ingenua, y él, a pesar de que no lo pareciera, era algo tímido en cuanto lo que se refiere a "sentimientos"; lo que disimulaba muy bien con una pared de frialdad de un kilómetro de espesor.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía haberse derrumbado. Dejó caer a Bakusaiga, que todavía poseía en el brazo derecho, y sostuvo con más firmeza a la ya no tan pequeña Rin. Una sacerdotisa llegó agitada al lugar, viendo horrorizada a la pequeña que consideraba como su hermanita menor.

–¡Sesshomaru, ¿qué le pasó a Rin?!

–Un youkai con garras venenosas, él ya no es problema, por favor, sálvala.

Dedujo instantáneamente que era muy grave, al grado de escuchar un "por favor" de parte de su cuñado. Asintió y salió corriendo a la cabaña de la anciana, Sesshomaru rápidamente se había adelantado con Rin en brazos.

Entró y vio que la anciana ya estaba recitando una serie de conjuros para sanar, se le unió y el demonio miró expectante. Las heridas cerraban y el veneno se desvanecía, pero algo peor ocurría, su alma se estaba yendo.

–Sesshomaru... –las mujeres detuvieron el rezo– Su cuerpo está bien... Pero...

–Su alma se está desvaneciendo, –continuó Kaede, sabía lo difícil que era para Kagome hablarle de eso a su cuñado– no podemos hacer nada, ella ya ha burlado a la muerte 2 veces... Su deber es irse.

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

Se preguntaba el demonio, la joven respiraba dificultosamente.

–No.

–¿Eh? –preguntaron ambas.

–Su deber no es irse, su deber es estar con este Sesshomaru como mi compañera. Para siempre.

Eso fue lo más cercano que ellas oirían a una confesión amorosa.

–Sesshomaru-sama... –murmuró la joven aún con los ojos cerrados– Estoy muriendo... Nadie puede saberlo mejor que yo... –abrió apenas un poco los ojos y lo observó– Esta será la tercera y la última...

Sesshomaru apretó los puños, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Si no había forma de que ella siguiera con vida, lo mismo la encontraría, ella no podía morir, ella tenía que quedarse a su lado. Por y para siempre.

–Quisiera... –ella interrumpió sus pensamientos– pasar mis últimos momentos con usted... A solas...

El mononoke miró a las mujeres y ellas asintieron. Tomó en brazos a Rin y se encaminó al bosque de Inuyasha, parándose cerca del árbol sagrado en el que el hanyou había sido sellado 60 años atrás. Se recostó sobre el árbol de tiempo y acurrucó a Rin contra él.

–Sesshomaru...

–Dime...

–Yo... Te amo...

Como pocas veces, el corazón del demonio blanco se aceleró, y no era casualidad que la gran parte de esas escasas veces fue Rin la causante. Y como si corriera una puerta que los separaba para verse mejor, dejó a su orgullo youkai de lado. Ella estaba a punto de morir a causa de él por tercera vez, la primera fue por no mantenerla vigilada, la segunda por una prueba para aumentar su habilidad con su espada. Y ahora, la tercera, por jugar con su presa y no matarla de una vez, si hubiera matado al venenoso youkai con Bakusaiga a la primera,ella estaría perfectamente bien, pero tuvo que ser un orgulloso y lo quiso hacer con sus garras. Ahora dicha espada estaba tirada, a la merced de cualquier bestia, pero poco le importaba. Había renunciado a Tenseiga en el inframundo cuando tuvo a Rin muerta en sus brazos, y Bakusaiga no era la diferencia.

–No hay nada que pueda valer la vida de Rin.

Notó que lo había dicho en voz alta, las barreras que mantuvo fuertes por siglos fueron derribadas en 10 años, a causa de una débil humana. Pero si era débil, sólo era físicamente, muchas veces demostró su nobleza y fortaleza. Desde el primer día lo hizo, cuando en vez de salir huyendo se quedó a cuidarlo... Y encima luego volvía diariamente, sin importarle que él dijese odiar la comida humana.

Unas débiles y temblorosas manos se alzaron hacia su rostro y lo acarició. Pudo notar que esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras, con todas sus fuerzas trató de acercarse. Él la detuvo para que no se esforzara y se ocupó de lentamente reducir la distancia entre ellos, cerró los ojos por intuición y sus labios sintieron otros carnosos y algo fríos.

Pocos se imagina rían que no sólo era el primer beso de la humana, sino también el del daiyoukai. Siglos pensando que el amor, incluso entre youkais de sangre pura, era inexistente; y en una década una simple humana se había encargado de demostrarle lo contrario.

Separaron sus labios y se observaron. Sólo eso.

Las palabras eran innecesarias, ambos se habían acostumbrado a observar al otro para saber qué era lo que ocurría; pero, a pesar de eso, el demonio consideró de suma importancia decirle esas palabras a ella antes de que muriera.

–Yo también te amo, Rin.

Los ojos de ella se empañaron para dedicarle una de sus clásicas e infantiles sonrisas. Al verla, todos sus momentos juntos pasaron frente a sus ojos dorados como una larga película que vio en 2 segundos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, sincera y llena de amor, mostrándole a su humana una faceta desconocida para ella hasta ahora.

Poco a poco los ojos castaños se fueron cerrando, haciendo que el rostro comúnmente sereno de Sesshomaru se alterase.

–¿Usted me promete que nunca me olvidará?

Esa pregunta. El día en que ella le había hecho esa pregunta fue la primera vez que fue consciente de su inmortalidad preocupándose por el día en que se fuera. Pero había pensado que sería a causa de la vejez, no por otro de sus errores.

La respuesta era la misma.

–No seas tonta.

No se creyó escuchar alguna vez así, su voz había salido temblorosa, a punto del llanto. Sintió el cuerpo de ella más pesado y notó que su respiración había cesado; escuchaba sus latidos, seguramente los últimos, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

 _ **¿Este es el fin? ¡Rin!**_

El sonido de una gota.

Abrió los ojos y observó que una lágrima cayó en el rostro de su pequeña. No era de ella, ¿acaso era suya? No sabía que podía siquiera llegar a llorar, dio un respingo y apretó los ojos, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Tenseiga comenzó a sacudirse, como implorando a que su amo la blandiera. Con cuidado la desenvainó tratando de no mover mucho el moribundo cuerpo de su protegida y una luz azul lo envolvió. Luego esa extraña burbuja celeste se dividió en flamas que lo rodeaban rápidamente para luego pararse frente a él. Estas fueron tomando forma hasta que perdieron brillo y dejaron ver una figura traslúcida. El cabello blanco atado a una coleta alta, las estolas de su espalda, su armadura, era inconfundible.

–Padre...

–Veo que has llorado, Sesshomaru. Este es mi último regalo para ti. Pero antes de entregártelo, quiero oírte decirlo. –lo miró seriamente– ¿Amas a esta humana?

Sesshomaru la observó nuevamente. Debía estar loco, según su orgullo youkai, pero según su corazón, responder eso era lo único correcto que iba a hacer en su vida.

–Más que a mi vida.

Inu no Taisho sonrió.

–Ya veo, Sesshomaru... Ya tienes a quien proteger. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo, no lo olvides.

–Padre...

–Inuyasha, también lo estoy de ti.

Y diciendo esto, su figura comenzó a emanar un aura celeste. El hanyou de orejas blancas salió de su escondite para ver mejor a su progenitor antes de desaparecer en un resplandor azul.

Una sola flama azul era lo que quedó de todo ese espectáculo, y esta se dirigió al pecho de Rin, el cual la absorbió.

El cuerpo de la joven comenzó a palpitar, estaba sufriendo una transformación pero el inuyoukai no acertaba en qué sentido lo hacía. Luego de un momento, los latidos de su corazón se normalizaron y volvió a respirar, volviéndole el calor y color al cuerpo.

–Oye, Sesshomaru, ¿qué...

–Necesito estar con ella a solas.

Fue cortante.

–Keh, como quieras, pero empiezo a pensar que al final el viejo te quería más a ti al darte a Tenseiga, sabiendo que tendrías a Bakusaiga.

–Hmp.

Simuló fastidio, pero debía admitir que quizás el hanyou tenía razón. El aludido observó un tiempo más a Rin y se marchó, no le agradaba mucho el estar con el agrio de su hermano mayor.

Acarició el rostro de su protegida, su calidez había regresado, tomó uno de sus cabellos y aspiró su dulce aroma que era una inocente adicción para él. No era un perfume, simplemente, era el olor de ella.

Los párpados fueron abriéndose lentamente, los orbes chocolate chocaron con los dorados. Se impactó al notar que esos, usualmente, fríos ojos estaban cristalizados, y la marca de una que otra lágrima que había caído.

–Sesshomaru-sama... ¿Ha llorado por mi? –el demonio asintió y posó ambas manos en sus mejillas– ¿Qué sucede?

Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios.

Aunque era el segundo beso, ambos sentían como si fuera el primero. El anterior estaba cargado de tristeza y desesperación, en cambio éste lo estaba de alivio y felicidad. La joven llevó sus manos a los hombros del demonio, mientras que él a las caderas de ella.

Luego de unos segundos interminables se separaron y se miraron, sólo eso. Se dedicaron cada uno una sonrisa al otro hasta que anocheció y era absolutamente necesario que ella fuera a la aldea con tal de dormir bajo un techo.

Al llegar, una serie de gritos y lágrimas de felicidad inundó el ambiente, muchos pensaban que nunca volverían a ver a la chiquilla que alegraba los días a todos aún a sus 18 años.

Kaede, luego de la gran conmoción, caminó hacia Sesshomaru con su lento andar, que no estaba mal para su avanzada edad.

–¿Te la llevarás?

–Ella decidirá si viene conmigo, no la obligaré.

–Ahh... –suspiró– Lo sé, por eso la trajiste a la aldea en un principio. ¿Lo sabe? –el demonio asintió– Me alegra escuchar eso, joven Sesshomaru. ¿Cuando partes?

–Mañana, hoy pasaré la noche con ella para que esté segura de su decisión.

–Mhhh... ¿Sólo dormirán o harán algo más? –el demonio la fulminó con la mirada– Está bien, no me entrometeré con tu vida personal. La voy a extrañar mucho, me sentiré muy sola.

–Sé lo que se siente.

Lo dijo en un murmullo que la anciana apenas pudo escuchar.

La humana justamente volteó y le sonrió. Si no hubieran tantos aldeanos quizás le habría dedicado una sonrisa de vuelta, pero en cambio siguió rígido, sólo observándola.

Esa tarde estuvo a punto de perderla, se sentía muy estúpido, ¿qué habría sido de no ser por su padre? Quién sabe, prefería no saberlo, lo importante es que la tenía ahora caminando hacia él, se observaban como si no hubiera nadie más en ese momento. Ella se detuvo, con sus rostros a apenas unos centímetros, los que él recorrió y culmino con un beso más, ignorando los "uuhhhhhh" y los irritantes "¡eso, Sesshomaru!" de su cuñada.

Un pequeño youkai verde llegaba a la escena montado en Ah-Un. Aterrizó y corrió hasta su amo.

–¡Amo Sesshomaruuuu! ¡Traje a Ah-Un! ¿Donde... –vio la romántica escena y no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción– ¡Al fin te animaste, Sesshomaru!

Lo último que se supo de Jaken ese día fue que voló por los cielos de una patada, cortesía de su amo bonito.

Sesshomaru contempló a Rin una vez más, con la pregunta de su padre resonando en su cabeza.

 **"¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger?"**

 **Padre... Yo, Sesshomaru, tengo a alguien a quien proteger.**

* * *

Aloha!

Bueno, este es mi primer One-shot en FF.N, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, critica o alguna otra cosita me lo dejan en los reviews.

Quizás Sessho haya quedado un tanto OOC, esto lo hice en un día y no me pude resistir a publicar, perdonen los dedazos que puedan surgir, faltas de acentos y/o errores gramaticales u ortográficos.

P.D.: Quisiera saber las opiniones de ustedes para ver si hago un long fic que sea la secuela de este OS.

Reviews, onegai.

 **¡Besukisus!**


End file.
